Visitor from the Past
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: Kakashi is on the brink of death. A visit from an old teacher puts everything in order. Rated K just to be safe.


Kakashi opened his eye and saw darkness. Everything was totally black.

_Was this death?_ He asked himself. A masculine laugh echoed as the thought came out of Kakashi. He was then transported to the training field near the Hidden Leaf. He saw a young Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto was always the one that worked the hardest. He had always wanted to become the best of the best. Kakashi had always secretly admired that about his student.

"So, the student finally became the master," a familiar voice called out from behind him. Kakashi turned. The fourth Hokage was standing behind him. Kakashi immediately fell to his knees.

"Minato Sensei!" he cried out. Minato chuckled lightly and looked at the memory that had frozen in Kakashi's mind. He just stared at Naruto.

"You were able to see him grow up," he said to his former student. Kakashi looked at his old teacher in confusion.

"You were able to see the one thing that I couldn't… you saw my son grow," Minato said. Then he looked Kakashi right in the face. "Do you honestly think that you're going to die? You have to protect him." Kakashi froze as he saw his teacher's face turn into one of tenderness.

"How was he? In his childhood?" he asked quietly. Kakashi looked at his memory of a young Naruto and told his teacher something he had never told anyone before.

"I knew. Ever since you died, and the boy was supposedly an orphan… I knew. You wouldn't have chosen a random baby. You had to make sure that you knew if the child could handle the responsibility or not… as he was growing up, I always made sure that I kept an eye on him. He always showed his potential when he wasn't thinking about it… I personally approached the Third Hokage and asked if I could become his teacher. The Third looked at me and laughed. Then he said one thing that I have never forgotten. 'I couldn't fool you, could I?' after that, Naruto was attached to my side… he learned at a 'slower' rate, but all the dedication he put into it…" he said with a sigh. Minato nodded and then they were flashed forward to the moment that Kakashi had found Naruto after his battle with Sasuke. Minato's face-hardened, but he waited for an explanation.

"The other boy that was taken under my wing was Sasuke Uchiha. He had so much potential," Kakashi said. Minato's face had hardened.

"That boy will continue to plague Naruto, until all of this is finished. That boy has some other influence behind him… like the one that was on the Kyuubi," Minato spat. Kakashi watched his former teacher.

"You have more to teach him, Kakashi. When he is able, let him learn all of my techniques. They will come easily to him. Protect him, Kakashi," his former teacher said as he disappeared. Kakashi nodded. There was a sudden burst of light that took him back to the living.

"You're safe," Sakura said. Kakashi nodded silently. He looked around. The whole village was destroyed.

"Naruto…?" he croaked. Sakura looked down and then back up at him.

"He had eight tails… but then he suddenly went back to normal… I don't know what happened," Sakura said. Kakashi nodded and rose unsteadily. He focused until he saw Naruto facing Pain.

"He's a sage?" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded. Kakashi laughed to himself. He looked around for the Fifth Hokage. He found her crouching on the ground. He made his presence known by coughing. She turned and looked up at him.

"Are the Fourth's documents safe?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade looked at him in confusion.

"Of course they are. They were moved into the underground safe years ago," she spat out. Kakashi sighed. Tsunade made the connection instantly.

"How is old Minato?" she asked. Sakura looked at both her teachers in confusion.

"Worried about his son," Kakashi said. Tsunade nodded.

"You know, when you were out, this place reeked of his chakra," she said. She laughed a breathless laugh. She looked at Kakashi and smiled grimly.

"What did he tell you?" she asked him. Kakashi looked at her hesitantly. He then looked toward the battle.

"He told me to protect his son from everything… including Sasuke Uchiha," Kakashi said. Sakura gasped at the name of her former teammate. "Apparently someone is leading Sasuke around by the nose… he and Naruto will face each other again… and I have to prepare Naruto for that by making him learn his father's techniques…"

"Wait… who is Naruto's father?" Sakura asked. Tsunade looked at her impatiently. "The Fourth Hokage? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am deadly serious. That boy is the sixth Hokage by heritage. He will win… he has talent that has yet to be opened up," Tsunade said. Then she looked around at the rubble.

"We will rebuild," she said. "He would have wanted that."

Kakashi nodded and watched the son of his old teacher fight for the future of his village.

_**A/N: this came to me one night in like an epiphany. I hope that you like it and that you review. By the way, I don't know if sure Kakashi's dead or alive… I'm hoping he's alive. **_


End file.
